


Our Little Talks

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, god i'm so gay for jaehee i love her i really do, i realized after writing that it isn't clear but just fyi, jaehee is a being of pure goodness; she is all that's right with the world, shout out to the other four fics for this pairing you guys are the real heroes, the gender of the reader is neutral but I intended it to be female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of moments between you and Jaehee after the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lacking of femslash and I hope to fix it. Plus Jaehee is super cute and I love her to death.  
> Tumblr version of the fic here: http://queen-pastry.tumblr.com/post/149967743051/our-little-talks  
> Edit: had to fix some issues with spacing

“Which one do you want to watch?”

Jaehee spread her arm out to the collection of DVDs on the shelf to her right.  They were organized alphabetically and looked immaculate, as though even the smallest speck of dust had never touched them.  You tentatively reached for one, but were afraid to ruin perfection of the display.

“What’s wrong?”  Jaehee looked at you curiously.  You shook your head, saying, “Sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

Jaehee smiled kindly.  “Choose whatever you think looks interesting.”

You nodded, and went back to looking.  Some of the titles seemed vaguely familiar, and you grabbed a DVD with a particularly vivid memory attached to it.

“Are you sure about that one?  It’s rather strange…” Jaehee’s brow creased as she took the DVD from your hands.

You shrugged.  “That’s the one where Zen was chained up, right?   _Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping_?”

“Yes, but… it’s hard to follow.  It wouldn’t be the best musical of his to watch for your first.”

You grinned.  “You know, I still have that photo of him saved on my phone.  Do you?”

A gentle pink dusted Jaehee’s cheeks and she turned away from you a bit.  You laughed and took her hand.  “As long as you enjoy it, I’ll watch whatever.”

Jaehee smiled softly and put the movie into the DVD player.  The two of you settled into the couch to watch the musical.

The plot _was_ certainly hard to follow, and while Zen’s performance was excellent, you found yourself losing interest.  Jaehee remained watching with rapt attention, leaning forward and staring intently.

You turned to her, and suddenly Jaehee was much more interesting than the musical.  Her eyes lit up whenever Zen delivered his lines in a particularly passionate manner, and the corners of her mouth turned upward.  She scowled at one point when another actor came on, and shook her head, muttering things about the lack of attention to detail and characterization.

You jumped a bit when Jaehee turned to you, so lost had you been in watching her.  You looked away, embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?”  Jaehee asked.  “Did you not like it?”

You sighed.  “Honestly, I stopped paying attention five minutes in.  But I’m glad you liked it, at least.”  You grinned shyly.  “You look so cute when you’re excited.”

Jaehee blinked.  “Were you watching _me_?”

Oops.  You’d been found out.  “Zen looked pretty good in that movie, but you’re way more attractive to me, so I wanted to look at you instead.”  You tried to play it off smoothly, hoping to hide your timidity.

That did it.  Jaehee flushed and buried her face in her hands.  “Why do you have to say things like that?  You know what it does to me,” she said, voice muffled.

You laughed and gently pulled her hands towards you.  “I know, but I’ll still do it.  You’re beautiful, don’t ever forget that.

A complicated but not displeased expression crossed Jaehee’s features.  Her bangs fell across her eyes and you reached out to brush them away.  “Your hair’s getting long,” you said.

"I know, let me put it back.”  Jaehee stood up and left, returning with a pair of pins crossed in her hair to keep it from falling forward again.

“Better, I can see your lovely face again.”  Jaehee blushed again but smiled at the compliment.  When she sat down, you pulled her into you and wrapped your arms around her waist, burying your face in her shoulder.

“Although you look a bit like Yoosung with the pins like that,” you said without thinking.

Jaehee pushed you away, an annoyed expression on her face.  “I do _not_ ,” she huffed.

You grinned.  “You're right, you're _much_ cuter than him.”

Jaehee groaned.  “What am I going to do with you?”

“Let me love you forever, of course.”  You kissed her cheek.  “You deserve only the best.”

As you pulled away, Jaehee abruptly caught the back of your head and pulled you into a long, searing kiss.  You felt your face heat up, noticing the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“I'm going to get ready for bed now.” Jaehee chuckled as you sat quietly, still speechless from the kiss.  She pressed a kiss to your temples as she passed by.

The kiss broke your stupor.  “Wait for me!” You called, dashing after her.

* * *

Jaehee sat, hunched over several documents splayed on the desk in front of her and a phone cradled between her shoulder and cheek.  She nodded ever so often to something being said on the other line, and jotted notes in her neat script on a piece of paper.  When she had hung up, Jaehee sighed, rubbed her eyes, and went back to writing.

You stared at her from the hallway, worried.  Jaehee was working so hard to get the café she wanted to own with you, and while you had offered to help, she insisted on doing the paperwork herself, claiming that, after working for Jumin, it would be easy.

You weren't so sure about that now.  Jaehee stayed up later and later almost every night, and would become so engrossed that you had to remind her to eat.  Her face was pale and drawn, and the circles under her eyes grew darker.

It broke your heart, to see her do so much while you did nothing, and whenever the subject of you helping with the work was brought up, Jaehee never wanted to talk much about it, other than some remark of assurance that she had everything under control.

You walked up behind her and gently rested your hands on her shoulders.  She tensed briefly before relaxing into your touch.  Jaehee looked up at you, a tired smile on her face.  “Is it time for dinner?”

You shook your head.  “I just missed you, that's all.”  You ran your fingers through her soft shoulder-length hair.  You continued to comb it out and then split it in three.  “Let me braid your hair for a bit.”

Jaehee sighed.  “I don't think it's long enough yet, but you can try.”  She turned her attention back to a document and read.

You hummed softly, working her brunette locks into a low, loose braid.  You quietly admired the color, noting that it turned lighter the more it grew out.

“There,” you said, stepping back.  The braid was fairly short, but Jaehee reached up and moved it to fall across her shoulder.  “Thank you,” she replied.

You pouted, annoyed with the speed at which she went back to work.  You wrapped her arms around her neck and rested your chin on her head.

“I need to finish filling these papers out, and I won't be able to concentrate if you're here,” Jaehee said without bothering to look at you.

“You'll make yourself sick, at the rate you're going,” you muttered.

“What's wrong?  You're awfully subdued today.”

You winced.  Jaehee could read you like a book, and for once, you regretted letting her run her hands along your pages, to know you so intimately she could detect the slightest changes in your temperament.  “I feel guilty that you're working so hard while I do nothing.  I _want_ to help, this is suppose to be something we do together.”

“You helped pick the location, and you're working with the decorator and contractor for the interior.”

“Yeah, but not without your help.  You’re working yourself to death with all these legal papers.  At least take a break every few days!”

Jaehee stilled, and suddenly you felt terrible for the harsh tone you had taken.

“I just… I don't want to wait for my dreams anymore,” she whispered after what felt like an eternity.  “I've spent all my life working for someone or something else, but now that everything's so close, I can't bear to wait any longer.”

You felt a dull ache in your chest, and you nuzzled her hair.  “I know, I know,” you murmured, “but you can take your time.  Dreams are meant to be achieved at their own pace, but if you over-exert yourself you'll only get hurt.”

You began pressing kisses to her hair, her temple, her cheek, her jawline.  “Let me take care of you,” you pleaded.

Jaehee squeezed your hand.  “All right,” she sighed, resigned.  “Take care of me.”

You perked up, surprised, and suddenly you couldn't contain your giddiness.  “First,” you stated, smiling, “you need to relax, you're too stiff.”

When no obvious changes occurred, you rubbed her shoulders, trying to work out the tense muscles.  You noticed Jaehee attempting to suppress a shudder.  “Feeling okay?” You asked.

Jaehee nodded.  “I'm fine, it just felt particularly good for a moment.  Keep going, please.”

A naughty idea flashed in your mind.  Instead of continuing with the massage, you instead leaned in and kissed her the shell of her ear.  You ran your fingers lightly across her neck and saw another shiver.  A playful nip earned a gasp.

“W-What are you doing?” Jaehee said, her voice wavering.

“Trying to get you to relax,” you breathed in her ear.  Color rose quickly to Jaehee's cheeks.

You moved lower, kissing her neck before sucking gently.  You moved your hand forward, brushing your fingers along the tops of her breasts.

“Please… can we wait until tonight?  I'm not finished yet…” Jaehee’s voice came in a husky murmur.  You replied with a sudden bite, not enough to break the skin but just enough to remind her of your presence.  You relished the sharp moan that escaped her lips.

“We can keep going if you promise me you'll stop working so hard,” you whispered.  “Please?”

Jaehee turned to scowl at you, her face charmingly pink.  “Are you trying to bribe me?”

You grinned impishly.  “Maybe…” you drew out the first syllable, your voice moving up an octave in the second.

Jaehee turned off the light on her desk and stood up.  “I doubt I would be able to continue after everything you've done already.”

You giggled and pulled her towards the hallway.  “Let me show you a bit of fun tonight, Jaehee.  You need it.”

Jaehee seemed to contemplate your offer before replying, “Only if you'll let me have some fun with you afterwards.”

Your jaw dropped briefly until you covered with a laughed.  “I'm at your service, my queen,” you said, bowing dramatically.

Jaehee rolled her eyes but smiled, letting you lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

“Can you take that to table six?”

“Sure thing!”

You grabbed the tray laden with four gooey cinnamon rolls and head to one of the tables in the café.  It was opening day, and both you and Jaehee were busy with work.  It was just the two of you running the place, after all.

You wiped the sweat from your brow with the back of your wrist as you headed back to the kitchen.  You tilted the coffee cake batter into a pan and put it in the oven, turned on the timer, and moved on to rolling out the croissant dough you had neglected while waiting tables.

Jaehee made the coffee, being more experienced with the art, and you baked the pastries, not necessarily having much of a background cooking, but you picked up when you began living with Jaehee.  You were the perfect team, always in sync.  Jaehee knew just when to ask for more of something, and you always remembers to bring more coffee beans from the back.

You startled when you felt a hand brush the small of your back.  Jaehee smiled at you, utterly radiating joy.

“How are you doing back here?” She asked tenderly after kissing your cheek.

You laughed, more than a little flustered.  “Busy, but I didn’t expect it to be easy.  What about you?”

She nodded.  “I’m much the same.”  A long piece of her hair fell across her face, and you reached, with flour-stained fingers, to tuck it back.  “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful than you do right now,” you remarked fondly.

Both of you stared at each other, transfixed.  After two years, from the night of the party when you had accepted her offer to now, every dream had come true.  Jaehee turned away first, sheepish after the moment.

“I keep thinking I’m asleep, and soon I’ll wake up and find out that we’ve never met,” she whispered.  You heard the twinge of fear and kissed her softly, but filled with all of your love for her.

You noticed the tears in her eyes.  Hastily wiping your hands on your apron, you took care to brush them away.  “I’m here, and all of this is real, I promise.  I love you so much,” you said as you cupped her cheeks.  You smiled at Jaehee and she smiled back, and you both broke out giggling at the same time.

“I love you, too,” she replied, a chuckle still hanging on.  Hearing a customer from the front, Jaehee returned to her work, and, ignoring the pang of loneliness in your heart as she left, you did as well.

Some time later, you heard familiar voices making a commotion, and you rushed to the entrance of the kitchen just in time to see Jaehee greet the rest of the members of the R.F.A.

“Welcome!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna date Jaehee so bad, she's the first otome character I wished was real  
> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
